Asakura Kiki
|image = KikiHitorijime.jpg |caption = Asakura Kiki promoting Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = Virgo |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |group = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory |generation = 22nd Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory |blog = }} Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々) is a member of Tsubaki Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014 and was formally introduced as a member at the November / December recital concert."ハロプロ研修生　発表会2014～11月・12月の生タマゴShow!～出演者追加決定！" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Official Fanclub Page. 2014-11-18. Biography Early Life Asakura was born on September 3, 2000 in Chiba, Japan. 2014 In mid-2014, Asakura participated in the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. Asakura made it to the final round, but was not chosen to join Morning Musume '14."℃-ute新曲公開！こぶしツアー、福田ソロ、アンジュルム新メンバー、山岸ヘアアレンジ MC:福田花音・小片リサ【ハロ！ステ#145】" (in Japanese), 35:42 minutes in. Hello! Project Station YouTube channel. Upload Date: 2015-11-25. (Refernce Image) After failing the audition, she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei on October 25. She was officially announced as a member of the trainee program on November 18 and was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside 8 other girls. 2015 On April 29, it was announced that Asakura would be debuting in a new unit named Tsubaki Factory alongside Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami. Personal Life Family= She owns a pet dog named Charlie and a parakeet named Sen-chan.http://ameblo.jp/tsubaki-factory/entry-12027726129.html In July 2016, Asakura's family got another dog named Amber.http://ameblo.jp/tsubaki-factory/entry-12184063229.html |-|Education= Asakura was in her second year of middle school when she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in October 2014. When she joined Tsubaki Factory in April 2015, she was in her third year of middle school. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= Asakura gets along best with Niinuma Kisora in Tsubaki Factory. The pair is referred to as "Kikisora" a combination of their names "Kiki" and "Kisora". |-|Name Meaning= Asakura's given name, "Kiki", means tree (樹). Her mother named her after the heroine of Studio Ghibli's Majo no Takkyuubin (English: Kiki's Delivery Service) because she loves the movie. |-|Nicknames= As of May 2015, Asakura has yet to be given an official nickname. The following is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Asakura: *'Kiki-tan' (ききたん): Given and used by Niinuma Kisora. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Light Pink *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-Present) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Plaing the euphonium, piano, dance, pantomime *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, collecting cute cosmetics, playing with her dog *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, classical *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Motto:' Kiyoku tadashiku utsukushiku (清く　正しく　美しく; Purely, Truthfully, Beautifully) *'Favorite Colors:' Deep pink and light blue *'Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "I'm Lucky girl" and "One•Two•Three" by Morning Musume, and "Nakimushi Shounen" by Buono! Publications Magazines *2015.02.21 UTB (with Funaki Musubu) Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Nega Poji Poji / Manden Ichizoku no Yutaka na Nichinichi (temporary title) Trivia *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to join Morning Musume. *If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she has kept many animals. *Her favorite music genres are J-Pop and classical. See Also *Gallery:Asakura Kiki *List:Asakura Kiki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Asakura Kiki Discography Featured In Honorary Titles References Notes * Said in an MC during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ on December 29, 2014. Sources External Links *Official Profile * Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: Hello! Project tour blog, February/March 2015 Category:2014 Additions Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2000 Births Category:September Births Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:1st Generation Tsubaki Factory de:Asakura Kiki es:Asakura Kiki